La cruel realidad
by ere.caro-cullenswan
Summary: Jamás imagine qe me enamoraría de mi hermano gemelo,mucho menos tendríamos qe superar muchos obstáculos,para poder estar juntos,entre ellos la muerte-Somos hermanos-le susurre con lagrimas-no me importa,tu me amas y yo te amo,y eso es lo único qe importa
1. Chapter 1

Summary_: jamás imagine que me enamoraría de mi hermano gemelo, mucho menos tendría que superar muchos obstáculos, para poder estar juntos, entre ellos la muerte … somos hermanos-le susurre con lagrimas-no me importa, tu me amas y yo te amo, y eso es lo único que importa- me lo dijo, dándome un beso en mis labios._

_._

_._

_._

_La trama nos pertenece tanto a ere . cullenswancomo a __bellacaroSwan…Los personajes y algunas ideas son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, ya que si nos perteneciera tuviéramos un Edward y un Jacob para nosotras solas…._

**Prefacio**

Suspire.

Otro día mas, y como todos los días pensaba en el.

Aun recuerdo, cuando por accidente nos besamos en ese momento sentí miles de mariposas, y las corrientes eléctricas daban su aparición, como siempre, Cuando lo toco o rozó una pequeña parte de mi piel con la suya, Pasaba lo mismo.

Con el tiempo empecé a sentir cosas extrañas hacía el , lo que me preocupaba es que no lo veía como, mi hermano si no, como a un hombre, yo no lo quería, yo lo amaba mas que ami propia vida y no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por mi, por eso e guardado mis sentimientos para mi.

Pero era de esperarse Edward y yo éramos los mas populares del instituto, todos morían por mi por ser la capitanía del equipo de porristas, pero muchos solo me veían como eso como la popular, mas haya de eso solo veían mi cuerpo y no mi inteligencia ni mis sentimientos y por otro lado todas las chicas morían por Edward el adonis que todas quisieran por novio.

Pero mis ojos no veían a los demás chicos, ni mi corazón le pertenecía a nadie más que no fuera un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

El chico más popular de la escuela, el capitán de básquet, el idolo de muchas...

-Bella-susurro Edward-en que piensas, por qué...tan callada –suspiro y empezó a hablar-hermanita-entonces la cruel realidad me abrumo, como siempre.

El y yo… éramos más que hermanos, y para destruir mi felicidad mi gemelo, mi historia no parece como un cuento de hadas, que siempre soñé. Párese un cuento triste, con un final trizte que acabaría mal. Pensé

* * *

_Y que les pareció???_

_Interesante o aburrido, lo se es solo el prefacio, pero no desesperen, ni se alarmen__, ni se desilusionen, que ya tenemos la idea… desde el principio hasta el fin…_

_Les queremos agradecer a todas por haber escogido el titulo,, de verdad mil gracias, ya que la historia va para ustedes, con cariño de y bellacaroSwan…_

Sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte x.x, felicitaciones, o quejas dejen un review x)…

.ere. caro -cullenswan


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes y algunas ideas son de la queridísima Stephenie Meyer, La trama únicamente, nos pertenece a -cullenswan, ya que si los personajes nos pertenecieran, tuviéramos a un Edward y un Jacob para nosotras, y no lo compartiríamos…_

_**.**_

_**.**__._

Nacimiento de los gemelos

Esme pov.

No cabrería ni en el mundo entero, la felicidad que ahora sentía.

Camine al espejo me levante mi blusa y me mire mi abultado vientre. Baje mis manos a mi estomago ya ahora embarazada de 8 meses y medio y mi barriga era enorme parecía que iba a tener cuatrillizos pero no, iban a ser gemelos, sonreí cuando sentí a mis bebes, pateándome.

Les empecé a hablar, a mis niños y sentía que aun se movían mas, de felicidad, les encanta cuando les hablo o canto, suspire.

-ya quiero conocerlos- susurre- saben jamás les he contado la historia de cuando conocí a su padre ¿quieren saberla?- cuando dije eso sentía a mis bebes, solo me dieron una patada y se calmaron, sonreí- esta bien no se desesperen-

Suspire –era se una ves…-

Flash back

Suspire, estaba totalmente cansada, agarraba aire y lo soltaba, vi a mi maestra acercarse, ala pista de patinaje.

-Esme, las patinadoras profesionales, no descansan, aprende de tus compañeras-la vi a los ojos- anda vamos a practicar de nuevo, si quieres ganar el campeonato-

Solo asentí, empecé a patinar de nuevo, sonreí cuando vi a los chicos, pues ahora les tocaba a ellos, resé, para que la maestra Caradura me dejara Irme mas temprano, vi como mis demás compañeras se retiraban, empecé a patinar ala salida cuando escuche su vos, me pare en seco y voltee.

-Esme- trago aire la maestra- usted no señorita, hoy no hiciste bien tu entrenamiento, te quedaras otra hora con los chicos- solo bufe.

No podía decirle nada, ya que si quería ser alguien importante tenia que aguantar de todo, además la maestra que me entrenaba era una de las mas reconocidas del mundo del patinaje, pase una media hora patinando, cuando oí un gran sonido, como un golpe en el hielo, me fije que se había caído uno de los patinadores, patine hacia el.

-Stefan- grite cuando lo vi en el suelo- te encuentras bien-

Stefan es uno de mis mejores amigos, además que es mi pareja en el patinaje, para las competencias de parejas.

-Esme- abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Dios te encuentras bien- pregunte preocupada y agachándome para estar a su lado, me resbale, el hielo estaba mojado.

El solo negó con la cabeza- no Esme, alguien tiro agua en el piso- trajo saliva- estaba entrenando, la parte que no me sale, y caí con esta maldita agua tirada- lo grito- me duele demasiado mi pierna no la puedo mover, caí arriba de ella y una de la aspas de mi patín me raspo todo, y mi cabeza me duele- gire mi cabeza a su pierna, subí una mano a mi boca del asombro, su pierna estaba sangrando debía de hacer algo.

Me quite mi suéter y lo enrolle alrededor de su pierna sangrada- Es… Es…me- gire mi cara, en ese instante vi como Stefan perdía el conocimiento.

Pedí ayuda, grite con todas mis fuerzas, cuando vi que venia la entrenadora.

- que ha pasado Esme-

Le conté todo lo sucedido, agarro su celular y llamo a urgencias, después de unos 10 minutos, venia corriendo unos paramédicos, no me podía levantar, recordé que cunando vi a Stefan fui corriendo con el, pero cuando me agache para estar con el, me había lastimado mi pierna.

A Stefan se lo llevaron en una camilla, conté todo lo sucedido a los paramédicos, y ami también me llevaron al hospital, entramos a urgencias por ser patinadores profesionales, y nos atendieron rápido bueno, a Stefan se lo tuvieron que llevar a que lo revisaran y que le hicieran unos rayos-x y yo aun seguía en una de las camillas, esperando que me revisaran, no sabia por que tanto alboroto si solo fue una caída.

Gire mi cabeza y en ese instante. Quede en shock cuando lo vi, iba entrando por las puertas con su sonrisa arrebatadora que dejaba para muchas mas que un suspiro, su piel blanca como de porcelana, alto, con músculos que se le marcaban en su bata, no era gordo, por supuesto que no, su cabello de color rubio, sus ojos… sus ojos de color esmeralda me dejaron hipnotizada.

End the Flash back

- así fue como conocí a su padre-suspire, y sonreí- es una historia hermosa, verdad mis bebes- toque mi panza- pero nuestro amor era prohibido-

Me quede pensando… pase por muchos obstáculos para estar con Carlisle, tuve que dejar mi patinaje, cuando termine el concurso quede en primer lugar y me retire, estudie decoradora de interiores, ahora me dedico a decorar las casas por dentro, y solo los fines de semana, enseño a patinar a los niños chicos.

pero Salí por un tiempo por mi embarazo. Suspire, me dieron escalofríos, ya que aun me sigo acordando de una enfermera, me entere que ella quería a Carlisle, pero llegue, y me enamore de el y el de mi, aun cuando ella sabe que Carlisle esta casado con migo, sigue coqueteando con el.

Eso me frustra demasiado, me ha amenazado muchas veces, en que me ara algo a mi o a mis bebes, sentí las patadas de mis gemelos, aun recuerdo cuando me dijeron la noticia.

Flash back

Estaba en el hospital por mi revisión, mi primera revisión, era la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que mi marido estaba alado de mi, agarrando mi mano.

Cuando me chocaron y me enseñaron por la pantalla, a mi bebe al principio pensé que solo era uno, pero cuando la enfermera nos dijo que eran gemelos, mi corazón latió de felicidad, Carlisle no se la podía creer, gemelos, era imposible para ambos.

End the Flash back

Mis angelitos empezaron a patear mas fuerte, sentía las contracciones que iban a aumentando, no podía respirar casi.

Corrí por mi celular y marque a Carlisle, no me contestaba, le deje un mensaje y camine ala puerta de la salida, le grite a Anne la sirvienta, agradecería a Carlisle por haberla contratado.

Caminamos al auto y ella manejo al hospital, gritaba, no soportaba las contracciones y la bolsa aun no se rompía. Anne me decía que respirara.

-lo hago- grite, pero las contracciones eran insoportables.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, se me rompió la bolsa, las contracciones eran a un mas fuertes, gire mi cara y me quede en shock, me pareció ver ala enfermera, no podía ser, como estoy, y ahora esto?¿, gire mi cara a todas partes no la veía, así que me calme había unos paramédicos cerca, me reconocieron y rápido me atendieron llevándome a Emergencias.

mi marido- grite- donde esta-

- lo siento señora Cullen, su marido esta en una cirugía, pero ya fue una enfermera a avisarle-

Me costaba respirar, gritaba mas fuerte, las contracciones eran mas fuertes de lo normal ya no podía mas mis bebes estaban apunto de nacer y yo todavía no entraba al quirófano

- esperen mis bebes-dije acariciándome el vientre-tienen que esperar hasta que llegue su padre-en eso venia entrando Carme uno de las compañeras de quirófano de Carlisle.

-Esme-me hablo Carmen-Carlisle ya viene para acá…necesitamos prepararte- vi como sacaba una cinta y me media- tienes 8cm de dilatación ya mero vienen estos repollitos- ¿repollitos? Bufe- y que van hacer-pregunto curiosa.

-bueno para serte sincera Carmen, Carlisle y yo decidimos que no queríamos saber el sexo de los bebes hasta que nacieran ah-solté un grito ahogado por una contracción que me dio, cada segundo que pasaba eran mas y mas fuertes.

-Esme, espera solo unos momentos mas, respira hondo – vi que ella también respiraba -ahora exhala- y yo exhalaba.

-Esme-escuche la voz de Carlisle- perdón por la tardanza entre a otra sala en donde van a nacer también gemelos –mis ojos se abrieron como platos- mi cielo como estas-en eso se me vino una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores.

-ah, ya no puedo mas-dije llorando-Carlisle-agarre su mano.

-bueno Esme – hablo Carmen-aquí vamos puja-

Puje con todas mis fuerzas-puja-volvió a insistir Carmen y así lo hice, pujaba y agarraba aire y lo soltaba, no se cuanto tiempo hice eso, hasta que oí a uno de mis bebes llorar.

Y sonreí-que es- pregunto mi esposo, impaciente

Una de las enfermeras le dijo- es un niño-

-Esme- grito Carmen-falta otro- di un respiro, de nuevo me empezaban las contracciones, retorcí mi cara de dolor- eres difícil, bebe- oí murmurar a Carmen.

Pujaba y respiraba, y así lo hice hasta que oí a mi otro bebe llorar, mi pecho subí y bajaba.- que…es…- lo dije con voz entrecortada

- es una niña- grito Carlisle, mis labios se ensancharon de la felicidad.

-los quiero ver…- grite, ya que sentía que mis ojos se iban cerrando por la anestesia que me habían dado.

-descansa, Esme- me susurro mi esposo- los veras cuando despierten, lo prometo- y me beso mi frente.

Solo asentí, estaba un poco incomoda presentía que algo iba a suceder, pero el sueño me invadió, dejándome profundamente dormida…..

Continuara….

* * *

Hola^^…

Y que tal?? Estuvo el capitulo… interesante, mas huméennos o aburrido??

Ere: Les queremos dar las gracias, por sus comentarios, nos dejaron con los ojos abiertos y felices…. Y nos motivaron a escribir este capitulo…. Fueron 15 comentarios,, de verdad mil gracias… oigan, nos harian un favot n_N [sonriendo] metanse a nuestro perfil y en las historias,,, de favoritos, metanse y lean nuestras historias

Sugerencias, quejas, reclamaciones, opiniones, amenazas o lo que sea dejen un comentario…

Caro: uff. Chicas en verdad estaba llorando por sus reviews en verdad tanto ere como yo nos esforzamos por el prefacio y batallamos para escribir este capitulo ay que cierta personita cof cof YOO cof cof estaba en exámenes bimestrales pero ya termine de presentar así que tendremos mas tiempo para escribir trataremos de demorarnos pero entiendan las queremos complacer con los capítulos por eso es la tardanza queremos que queden satisfecha con nuestro trabajo y que NO se decepcionen de nosotras bueno nos despedimos de ustedes queridas lectoras las queremos Ere y Caro

Ato. Ere. Caro- Cullen swan


	3. Chapter 3

_oLa trama solamente nos pertenece… solo algunas ideas y los personajes son de la querida S. Meyer, ya que si nos perteneciera tuviéramos un Edward y un Jacob para nosotras solas….._

_._

_._

_._

_Descansa, Esme- me susurro mi esposo- los veras cuando despierten, lo prometo- y me beso mi frente._

_Solo asentí, estaba un poco incomoda presentía que algo iba a suceder, pero el sueño me invadió, dejándome profundamente dormida…._

.

.

.

**Primeros meses… **

_Me encontraba caminando por un campo de flores y todo estaba iluminado… todo lo que veía era distinto, lo único que recordaba eran a mis bebes, mis hermosos bebes que aun no conocía, oía llantos a lo lejos, me apresure a ir corriendo a todo lo que podía…, mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba, tome aire y empecé a caminar… sonreí cuando los vi en sus cunas estaba con ellos, estaban con migo sanos y salvos, me miraron y sonrieron, me llamaron la atención ambos eran distintos pero parecidos a mi y a Carlisle._

_La bebita, que súpose que seria, me sonreía, sus ojos eran de un color café, he igual que su cabello, el poco que tenia, su piel pálida pero blanca, le sonreí y me acerque a ella, me acorde que nombres les iba a poner, desde niña siempre soñé, en ponerle a mi bebe si fuera niña Isabela, como el nombre de mi muñeca de porcelana que tenia, me recordó demasiado a ella, era igualita a mi bebita. Aun recuerdo esa muñeca, mama me la había comprado cuando cumplí mis 10 años… me dijo que me parecía tanto a ella que por eso me la compro…. _

_Oí que otro bebe lloraba, estaba alado de su hermana, me sorprendí tanto en verlo, se parecía a su padre, su poco cabello que tenía era de color rubio, sus ojos de un verde profundo, su piel también pálida y blanca, le agarre una manita y me sonrio,-Edward- susurre, … fui con mi niña ella solo me miraba me trate de acercar a ella y de repente todo se volvió gris… _

_Me preocupe no veía mis bebes, empecé a caminar por todas parte, y ningún rastro de ellos… A lo lejos, oía que me hablan_

_-Esme, Esme…. Esme- se oía tan lejano, corrí para alcanzar esa voz tan familiar, pero no podía respirar, me tuve al suelo y mis ojos cerraban…. _

Sentía que me movían, y de golpe abrí mis ojos, lo primero que me encontré fue a mi mama, que me sonreía, -querida, Esme como estas mi cielo-

Solo sonreí- un poco cansada- suspire-donde están mis bebes- pregunte alarmada…

-ya te los traerán- suspiro- Esme, cuando te darás cuenta que todo esto es un error- me le que de viendo, mi madre jamás cambiaria, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada no me hablo en meses, me dijo que mis bebes eran una abominación, mis hijos jamás serian eso, para mi es una alegría mi otro pedazo de mi corazón … y apenas ahora se digna a venir y a hablarme cuando ya es demasiado tarde… trata de ser buena madre, y abuela… pero con lo que me hizo ya no lo era para mi…

-son mis hijos- le dije con vos mas alta de lo normal.-y los quiero ver-

Se dio la vuela y salio de la habitación, mire a mi alrededor…había muchas flores, sonreí-Carlisle-pensé en el, tok, tok, tok, tocaban la puerta, sonreí aun mas cuando vi quien se asomaba mi esposo, en bata blanca, como todo un doctor…

-adelante- dije emocionada, el se acerco y me beso, el beso fue lento, pero me demostró todo lo que me amaba y lo feliz que estaba en estos instantes…-hola doctor- susurre en sus labios.

-hola, mi paciente favorita- suspiro- te traigo una sorpresa-

Abrí mis ojos en grandes, el solo sonrío,- la quiero ver- dije emocionada

El solo negó con su cabeza- primero cierra los ojos- me le quede viendo incrédula y solo la carcajada, -por favor- solo asentí, cerré los ojos. Después de unos segundos oí su vos nuevamente ahora abre los ojos- me dijo susurrándome cerca de mi oído, poniéndome mi piel erizada. Y así abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue a mis bebitos que eran abrazados por su padre. Creo que me salieron unas lagrimas Carlisle se veía sumamente encantador, de padre…

Se fue acercando a mi y me empezó a dar a un bebe, note que era hombre, pues tenia su ropita azul y la otra de color rosa…

-te presento a tu nueva madre…-callo y me miro solo sonreí.

-Edward Anthony- vi como sonreía….

-Edward…. Como mi padre-susurro, solo asentí- bueno Edward te presento a u hermosa madre, Esme,- me miro y sonrío-Esme, te presento a u nuevo hijo Edward- solo sonreí, me lo entrego, recordé mi sueño era idéntico al de mi sueño, entonces quería ver a mi niña a mi bebita, Carlisle se dio cuenta y se fue acercando…

-Isabela…-susurre, Carlisle, solo asintió.

-Isabela Marie- me miro, sonreí Marie, me gustaba- Te presento a tu nueva madre, Esme te presento a u bebe-creo que ensanche mas mi sonrisa, me entrego a mi bebe y me lo puso en mi otro brazo, tenia uno de cada brazo y ambos dormían… me sentí mas tranquila cuando los tuve y suspire.

-son hermosos- susurre.

******.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la ultima ves que estaba en el hospital, ahora me encontraba en el cuarto de mis hijos, ya era media noche, mis bebes me levantaron, pues tenían hambre, el cuarto estaba todo lleno de fotografías de ellos dos, las primeras semanas fueron de puro lloriqueo, aun recuerdo

Flash back

Me encontraba placidamente acostada alado de mi maravilloso esposo cuando de repente empecé a escuchar unos sollozos, me levante poco a poco para no despertar a Carlisle, agarre mi bata y me la puse Salí hacía la habitación de mis pequeños, me fui acercando alas cunas.

Mi Bella estaba sollozando, me dio ternura era un ángel la cargue con mucho cuidado, paro de llorar me miro a la cara con esos ojos chocolatazos que tenia y me sonrío ten hermoso que en mi cara se formo una sonrisa, agarro un mechón de mi cabello hizo un puchero adorable cuando se lo quite le bese su naricita...

-eres hermosa lo sabias- inhale - y una tramposita, solamente querías que viniera con tigo- ella balbuceo se empezó a tallar sus ojitos con sus manitas y soltó un bostezo, solté un risilla la empecé a mecer pero no caía rendida así que decidí cantarle una canción de cuna que me la sabia de memoria, vi que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida la deposite en su cuna, estaba dispuesta a irme cuando un llanto me detuvo, Edward esta llorando solamente negué con la cabeza fui acercándome hacia mi hijo en su cuna y lo cargue…

-haber por que llora mi pequeño-le empecé hablar, pero no dejaba de llorar, entonces percibí un olor, y arrugue mi nariz, ya sabia el motivo hizo del baño y se estaba rozando mi pequeño, con Edward en los brazos fui acercándome hacia la mesita que tenia para cambiarlos, lo recosté con mucho cuidado y el aun lloraba.

-Edward tu hermana esta durmiendo- le dije en susurro apenas audible para el- deja de llorar mi cielo que mama ya te esta cambiando- entonces Edward dejo de llorar y solo me observaba.

Le cambie el pañal por otro y la ropita.-todo un galán- le dije con una sonrisa el hizo un puchero de sonrisa sumamente hermoso que me dio ternura, -como amaba a mis pequeños- pensé…

Lo cargue y lo lleve a su cuna alado de su hermana que ya estaba durmiendo, lo recosté con mucho cuidado, y puse una cajita de música era una melodía tocada en piano me encantaba tanto esa canción y a Edward que me sonreía e iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

End the flash back

- pero que cosa le hacen a su mama mis Ángeles- susurre con una sonrisa, ya se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, con la hermosa melodía de piano.

***

Hoy cumplían ya 8 meses mis bebes, estaba en el jardín con ellos, hoy había sol en Forks amaba el sol y a Bella también le encantaba.

Estábamos los 3 arriba de una manta que había tendido en el jardín trasero de la casa, Edward tenia los ojos sumamente abiertos y estaba jugando con sus manitas, me pareció una ternura que agarre mi cámara que estaba alado de mi y le tome una foto, por mala suerte salio un flash, Edward luego, luego me miro y abrió los ojos a un mas y se pego en su cabeza con una manita.

-lo siento- lo había espantado-Edward no te pegues- le dije, me estire de donde estaba sentada y le aparte su mano de su cara, suspire.

Bella venia gateando hacia mi lado y balbuceaba, Edward tan solo la miraba y sonreía, me levante y sonreí, al ver como mis bebes se me quedaban viendo, buen momento para tomar otra fotografía de recuerdo, otro flash salio de la cámara, Edward nuevamente se pego y Bella se sonrojaba, no le gustaban las fotos pero quería tener todos aquellos momentos atrapados en una fotografía.

Estaba a unos centímetros de mis bebes y los mire, eran sumamente diferentes ya se empezaban a notar mas facciones de ellos, el cabello de Bella empezaba a salir de color café, a Edward apenas se le veían sus pelitos rubios en su cabello.

-vengan con mama- les grite a mis bebes me había hincado y ellos solamente observaban, Bella voltio con Edward y se echo a correr gateando, Edward solo frunció el ceño y se acostó en la manta, moví mi cabeza negativa Bella ya estaba en mis brazos, la cargue y fui ala manta el pasto estaba frío, y podía resfriarse, llegue alado de Edward el movió su cabeza y nos miro.

Baje a Bella y ella ya se encontraba alado de su hermano me dio ternura, y me acosté alado de ellos, abrazándolos.

-los quiero – les susurre. Ellos me balbuceaban hablándome o diciéndome algo en el idioma de bebes- hora del cuento- susurre y ellos sonrieron.

***

-Edward deja hay- grite a mi hijo que estaba aventándole la papilla a su hermana- no Edward- lo regañe, fui por un trapo y cuando regrese con los niños estaban en sus sillas sentados Edward sonreía y Bella lo miraba enojado.

Sonreí al ver a mi pequeña toda llena de papilla de manzana, me acerque a ella y la empecé a limpiar- ve nada mas como te dejo tu hermano- le dije con una sonrisa ella solamente estaba sonrojada, me encantaba cuando Bella se sonrojaba demostraba su vulnerabilidad o estaba apenada, ya habían pasado dos mese, mis bebes ahora tenían 10 meses, a Edward lo vestía con shorts o pantalones dependiendo del día, Bella odiaba los vestidos pero se veía sumamente hermosa, aun recuerdo cuando le puse un vestido y hizo un berrinche que la tuve que cambiar.

Flash back

Estaba cambiando a mis bebes, Edward ya estaba listo, Carlisle me ayudo con el y me presumía desde su cuna que se estaba agarrando de los barandales como lucia y que tenia perfume, Bella solamente lo observaba y volteo la cara me hizo un puchero cuando saque del closet un vestido rosa con morado y negó con su cabeza.

-te ves hermosa princesa- le dije y ella solamente me miraba, Edward sonrío- verdad Edward que tu hermana se ve hermosa con vestido- lo mire y el sonreía a un mas mostraba sus dos pequeños dientes que le empezaban a salir.

Cambie a Bella con el vestido y la peine con una diadema, admito aun no le salía bien el cabello pero se veía hermosa- luces estupenda- dijo su padre desde la puerta, Bella volteo y se sonrojo.

End the flash back.

Solamente esa ves se dejo el vestido por que si no estaba su padre me hacia guerra y la tenia que vestir de otra manera.

Carlisle tenia una relación muy especial con mi Bella, entre ellos había algo especial, no digo que con Edward no pero Bella era su princesa me acuerdo los primeros meses que se quedaba embobado viéndola dormir

Flash back

Me encontraba placidamente acostada en la cama me gire para abrazar ami esposo pero para mi sorpresa no se encontraba ami lado, me enderece en la cama para haber, si lo encontraba en la habitación pero no había rastro de el me levante de la cama tome mi bata que estaba en la esquina de la cama me la puse y Sali de la habitación, iba por el pasillo cuando escuche la voz de Carlisle en la habitación de nuestros bebes, entre sigilosamente ala habitación y ahí estaba Carlisle contemplando a Bella dormir y balbuceaba dormida, llegue junto a el y lo abrase por la espalda..

-es la bebe más hermosa-me susurro

-si la verdad es que es la bebe mas Hermosa que eh visto-dije yo con una sonrisa-y lo mejor de todo es que es nuestra hija-sonrío abiertamente.-pero también adoro a mi hijo- dije y el asintió.

-gracias Esme, por darme el regalo mas grande de todos, el ser papa-

End the flash back.

Hoy cumplían 11 meses mis bebes, estábamos acostados en la sala viendo un programa que les encantaban a Edward y a Bella, nos encontrábamos solos en la casa, Carlisle se había ido a trabajar, de repente hoy risas de mis bebes, había acabado el programa y Edward aplaudía, y Bella y ser reían mostrando algunos dientecitos que les empezaban a salir, Bella ya tenia el pelo un poco mas largo al igual que Edward.

Mi hijo trataba de decir algo solamente se oía el balbuceo –b…-

Sonreí-di mama- le dije y el callo y me miro, solamente movió la cara, dándome a entender que no quería decir eso, fruncí el ceño-entonces que quieres decir- le dije. Bella solamente lo observaba y sonreía sonrojada.

-Be…be- oía que decía puro Be entonces, capte lo que quería decir

-Bella- le dije y el sonrío, mi niña estaba mas sonrojada que nunca-es así Edward Bella, repite después de mi Bells- por accidente me había equivocado de letra y Edward sonrío.

-Bells- dijo en susurro, mi niña fue a abrazarlo y yo aplaudí.

-dijiste Bells, mi vida- su primera palabra y fue la de su hermana.

Continuara………

* * *

Okay quien nos quire matar??

Lo sentimos tanto por demorar en subir capitulo, Caro y yo teníamos muchas cosas y la escuela, tarea y estudios no nos dejaban escribir…

Pero que les pareció el capitulo?? Lo se solamente son sus primeros meses, ya vamos de poco en poco no desesperen

Dejen sus comentarios, y opinen, si y nos harán sumamente feliz^^… y les queremos decir que pasaran por nuestras historias, las tenemos en favoritos y nos leyeran y comentaran porfas [ojos de gato]

Ato. Las chicas sexies hahaha x)


	4. Chapter 4

_La trama únicamente le pertenece a ere. Cullen Swan y a Bellacaro Swan_

_._

_._**Primeros años de vida.**

—No puedo creerlo—Dijo mi marido, detrás de mí, gire mi cara para verlo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creerlo—Le dije, acercándome a el, dándole un beso en la mejilla —Edward, ha dicho Bells—Susurre.

Carlisle me abrazo, dándome un beso en la frente, después de un rato se separo de mí, yendo con nuestro hijo Edward. Cuando vio mi hijo a su padre, le sonrío, mostrando sus primeros dientecitos

— ¡Así que ya dices Bells!—Dijo Carlisle. Mientras, mi hijo movía su cabecita asintiendo, una risa de bebe salio de su boquita —Te felicito hijo—Dijo, orgulloso de el, se agacho a su altura y lo cargo —Ahora tienes que decir, papa—Edward lo miro y bufo—Repite después de mi, pa...pa—

—Bells— Dijo, Edward con una sonrisa y empezando a aplaudir con sus manitas—

Mi hija, lo miro sonrojada, me volteo a ver, poniendo sus manitas en su cara. Me acerque a ella y la cargue—No, debes de tener pena, mi querida Bella—Le dije en susurro, cerca de su oreja, ella se estremeció—Me alegra que tu hermano, sepa decir tu sobrenombre—Le dije con una enorme sonrisa. Bella me miro, y rápidamente oculto su cabecita, entre mis cabellos.

—Bells—Hablo de nuevo Edward, Bella lo miro, volviéndose a ocultarse entre mis cabellos, sonrojada.

— ¿Qué are contigo?— Dije, con una sonrisa. Bella balbuceo, tratando de contestarme. He de admitir que amaba tanto, que mi hermosa bebe, quisiera hablarme como una adulta—Ajam…—Susurre, siguiéndole su platica. Ella salio de su escondite y me miro, con una enorme sonrisa—

—Bella—Hablo, Carlisle. Mi hija giro su cara, donde provenía la voz— ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermano?—Bella, negó sonrojada. Mi marido, me miro con una sonrisa, empecé a caminar hacia donde el estaba, entregándole a Bella, en el brazo que tenia desocupado.

Mi hija, frunció el ceño, miro a Edward y le dio un beso de saliva en el cachete, haciendo que Edward se sonrojara. —

Corrí al perchero, agarrando la cámara, me dirigí hacia mis amores y hable—Volteen a verme—Dije con voz fuerte. Bella me miro, pero sus ojos bajaron a mis manos y se horrorizo al verla, Edward también me miro, pegándose con una manita su cara—Bella… Edward—Les llame, ellos me miraron, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Carlisle sonreía.

*******.

Hoy era el cumpleaños numero uno de mis gemelitos, ambos los había vestido del mismo color, solo que a Bella le había puesto, una diadema, acomodándole su cabello, mientras a Edward me fue imposible, peinarlo.

Les había preparado una mini fiesta, con los niños y niñas, que Vivian por nuestra colonia. Mis hijos se encontraban sentados arriba de una manta de flores que les había puesto en el patio trasero. Rodeados con todos los regalos que les habían traído, Edward trataba de abrir uno con sus manitas y mi Bella tenía el ceño fruncido, ya que se había dado por vencida en abrir los regalos.

Una sonrisa, se formar en mi cara al ver como mi hijo, la miraba divertido, ya que mi Bella estaba irritada y lo miraba con atención, mientras Edward, abría un regalo para ella. Ella le sonrío y le aplaudió…

.

Poco a poco los meses se fueron pasando rápido, estábamos en víspera de navidad. Habían pasado 6 meses desde el cumpleaños de mis bebes. Ahora tenían un año con 6 meses. Los dos habían crecido mucho en este tiempo.

Edward se encontraba mas grande, su cabello, le había crecido, su cara ya no era tan redonda como antes, y ahora cuando sonreía, se le mostraban todos sus dientecitos de leche.

Bella, era mas hermosa, su pelo había crecido mas ahora lo tenia a la altura de sus hombros, su cabello seguía siendo marrón como el Mio, también ya tenia todos sus dientecitos, y al igual que su hermano, ya no tenia la cara tan redonda…

Ambos llamaban mucho la atención cuando los sacaba a la calle, y no era de esperar, ya que tenia los mas hermosos bebes…

—Esme—Me hablo, mi querido marido…—Esme—Me volvió a llamar…Salí de nuestra recamara, dirigiéndome a donde provenía su voz— En la habitación, querida— Entre a la habitación de mis gemelitos—Tienes que ver eso—Dijo mirándome con mucha emoción.— Bella…—Le llamo Carlisle, mi hija volteo hacia el—Di mama— Bella, hizo una mueca— Ándale, tu madre te esta viendo—Volvió a insistir mi esposo.— Y te comprare una nieve de vainilla—Mi hermosa hija sonrío.

—Ma…ma. —Tartamudeo mi hija… Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas—Mama—Volvió a repetir y soltó una risita… Edward la miraba con ojos tristes.

Bella se percato, moviéndose inquieta de los brazos de Carlisle, mi esposo la bajo, se empezó a acercar caminando lentamente a Edward que se encontraba en el suelo, mis ojos se abrieron en grande al ver que mi hija, empezaba a caminar. Nunca imagine que pasaría.

—Eddy, te… te… quie…ro—Dijo Bella, haciendo que Edward se sonrojara fuertemente, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y en el de Carlisle… Edward se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su hermana, besándola en la mejilla… Mi hija, se puso completamente roja. Al igual que Edward.

—Bueno, es hora de cambiarlos… Por que vamos a visitar a sus tíos y abuelos— Edward y Bella, sonrieron…

—Se ven tan tiernos, Carlisle- Dije en susurro. Mi esposo me abrazo por detrás, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, suspiro contra mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera, Carlisle me dio la vuelta y me beso Con ternura, Sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, empezó a acariciarme mis brazos, luego bajo sus manos a mi cintura.

Gemí en su boca, haciendo que el me apretara mas contra el, sintiendo su miembro contra mi intimidad. —Carlisle—Hable entrecortado… Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, dejándome besos húmedos—Debemos detenernos, los niños—Utilice todo mi autocontrol, para alegarme de el. Me miro con ojos de amor, se acerco a mi, dándome un beso fugaz en los labios, para después girarse con los niños, que se encontraban jugando con sus juguetes.

Ajenos a la religad. —Anda—Dijo el —Vamos a cambiar a los chicos, pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí Sra. Cullen—Dijo con voz sensual. Dejándome con los ojos abiertos, el me miro y me sonrío de manera que me dejaba sin aire.

Me acerque hacia mis bebes—Edward, Bella—Hable en voz baja, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de mis hijos. —Vengan, vamos a cambiarlos.

—NOO—Chillo mi querida Bella, se levanto del suelo y fue a abrazar a su hermano, que solo le dedico una sonrisa.

—Pero mi vida, vamos a ir a ver a tus abuelos—Dijo mi marido, Bella lo miro con cara de suplica y entonces suspiro. Se levanto del suelo, mirado a Edward el le sonrío y asintió. Mi hija empezó a venir hacia mi, tome su mano.

—Carlisle ¿Podrías cambiar a Edward, mientras nos arreglamos Bella y yo?—

—Por supuesto—Dijo.

—Vamos, rey león—Le dijo Carlisle a Edward… Lo abrazo y se lo llevo a cambiar.

—Muy bien mi Bella, Vamos a cambiarnos—Le dije sonriendo.

Abrí el closet, mientras empezaba a buscar la ropa que le pondría a mi hija, después de un rato encontré un vestido de color azul con dorado, el estampado era hermoso, tenia una tela transparente de mariposas doradas y en la parte de adentro, era azul, completamente, la parte de arriba estaba decorado de la misma forma que sus mallas. Agarre unas valerianas azules, tenían unas cintillas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué te párese este vestido?—Se lo mostré, Bella lo miro y me sonrío.

—Bueno, vamos a ponértelo—Me acerque a ella, mientras le quitaba la ropa sucia y la cambiaba con la ropa que había elegido, luego me decidí a peinarla de dos trencitas.

—Lista mi querida princesa—Le dije, mientras la cargaba y la llevaba al espejo que tenia en su cuarto. —Te vez hermosa—Le dije con una sonrisa, Bella se sonrojo. —Deja que me cambie, quédate aquí—Susurre, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, topándome con Edward y Carlisle. Ellos me vieron y me sonrieron.

Fui directo ami closet y eche un vistazo, me decidí por un vestido verde manzana strapple debajo de las rodillas, un suéter blanco y unas zapatillas verdes.

Regrese de nuevo con mi hija, que se encontraba viendo el espejo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué pasa hermosa?—Se le abrieron los ojos en grande, me miro y me sonrío. Bella, camino hacia mi…— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?—Asintió. —Bueno… Pero déjame cambiarme. Mi bebe asintió. Me vestí, rápidamente…

Camine hacia el espejo, mientras me acomodaba el cabello, con dos pasadores de mi hija… Gire para encontrármela, jugar con dos muñequitas. Le sonreí. Agarre la cámara que tenia en el cuarto de mis hijos, me acerque a ella y le tome una foto. Bella giro a verme y suspiro.

—Vamos, con los chicos…—Le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se levanto y me agarro la mano, nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto, donde se encontraban los chicos, viendo la televisión, cuando entramos, Edward nos miro y sonrío, se levanto de la cama, empezando a caminar hacia donde nos encontrábamos. —Bells—Grito el. —Te es bonita...aa—

Mi querida hija se sonrojo. —¡Pero que hermosa te vez princesa!—dijo Carlisle alzando en brazos, dándole un beso en la frente, a lo que Bella soltó una risilla, Edward estaba con los ojos entrecerrados me extendió los brazos para cargarlo cuando estuvo ala altura de Bella y Carlisle.

—MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, y MIA —Dijo, tomando la mano de Bella. Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—Esta bien, Edward es toda tuya, pero ¿Me podrías compartir a tu hermana un rato?—Edward lo pensó un momento y asintió no muy convencido.

—Bueno, mi hija tiene más halagos que yo—Dije con una sonrisa, Edward me miro y me abrazo.

—Bonita—Susurro, en mi oído. Sonreí, mientras le regresaba el abrazo, Bella suspiro frustrado, la mire y ella me dedico una sonrisa falsa.

—No te voy a robar a tu hermano, Bueno, vamos a la casa de tus padres Carlisle… Para que los chicos se diviertan con sus primos—Le dije a mi marido con una sonrisa…—Además traigo la cámara—Bella, se pego en la frente, y Edward negó con la cabeza. Mientras Carlisle, me miraba sonriente.

**¿Qué les parecio? Apoco no esta tierno… Bueno, ya terminamos de contar cuando eran bebes, para el otro cap. Sera su vida de niños…**

**¿Merecemos un comentario…? Nosotras sabemos que si…^^**

**Chicas/os, os recomendamos nuestras historias, si se meten a nuestro perfil y se van a nuestras historias favoritas, encontraran, todas nuestras historias…^^**

**ATO. Ere. Caro – Cullen Swan.**


End file.
